bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
Periwinkle
Periwinkle is a precocious kitten from the city. He's also one of Blue’s neighbours. Periwinkle loves to do magic tricks, put on shows, build forts and do things on a grand scale. He's very outgoing and likes to collect things. Periwinkle talks and is considered a male cat. Among his favorite hobbies is being mischievous and practicing magic. Periwinkle is friends with Plum, a purple bird that lives in the city. Steve often calls him Peri. His favorite color is red which is proven in "Blue Takes You to School". Description ﻿Periwinkle is an easily excited, funny, cute and sneaky kitten who came from the city. He recently moved into Blue's neighborhood and met many new people in the new environment in Season 3. He goes to school with Blue, Magenta, and many other children. The character enjoys playing with others and practice magic tricks. Looks Periwinkle is a lilac tabby kitten, a light shade of periwinkle with purple triangles on his forehead. He has triangles on his back. His nose is pink. He has dotted freckles. Periwinkle has a long tail and four paws. Each paw has four toes. One of Periwinkle's feet is darker than the others. Appearances Periwinkle has appeared in most episodes. His first appearance was in "Blue's Big Mystery" (as the answer to Blue's Clues) and his last appearance was in "Behind the Clues: 10 Years with Blue". Trivia *Periwinkle became a clue in "Blue's Predictions". *Periwinkle is one of the few characters that is not a minor character to debut after the second season. *In "Blue's Big Musical Movie", Periwinkle thought the group inside the house were doing a magic show when they were really doing a music show. But because the Blue's Clues group needed more time to get ready backstage, Periwinkle did his magic show to entertain the audience. *Periwinkle happened to be the first character to be introduced a few times. **The first time it happened was on "100th Episode Celebration" and the 2nd time it happened was on "Blue Takes You to School" in which Periwinkle got to go to school for the first time. *Periwinkle has been in Steve and Blue's house for the first time on the episode "Café Blue". *Before Periwinkle moved next door to the Blue's Clues house, he lived in a city. *He was often mistaken for a female by both children and adults. The UK version, however, has a female Periwinkle. *He skidooed in two episodes: "Periwinkle Misses His Friend" and "The Big Book About Us". *In the episode "Periwinkle Misses His Friend", Periwinkle wondered what happened to Blue until Steve tells him that Blue skidooed into the little city he had just built. *He did not appear in any Season 1 episodes, nor any of the Season 2 episodes; he lived in a city before Season 3. *Periwinkle met Joe for the first time in "Colors Everywhere!". *Periwinkle met some other characters for the first time like Orange Kitten, Green Puppy and Gopher just to name a few. *He interacted with Sidetable Drawer in Blue's Big Musical Movie and how they shared their feelings with themselves. **Sidetable Drawer tells Periwinkle that she wanted to sing in the show but never told Steve she wanted to. While Periwinkle had a similar response, Steve never got to see any of his magic tricks. *He only appeared in only a few episodes with Sidetable Drawer saying "Blue's Clues, I'm so excited" because most episodes with Sidetable Drawer saying "Blue's Clues, I'm so excited" were before Periwinkle's debut. *He was originally voiced by Cameron Bowen. Gallery Periwinkle.png Images.jpg Char_35850.jpg|Periwinkle in the Blue's Clues house. Periwinkle clue.jpg|Periwinkle as a clue. Periwinkle bus.jpg|Bus Driver Periwinkle. I'm So Happy 003.jpg I'm So Happy 004.jpg Our Neighborhood Festival 066.jpg|Picture of Periwinkle in the night sky. Nickjrface&periwinkle2001.png|Periwinkle and Face. 0_4.jpg|Periwinkle and Face with sunglasses. Periwinkle-40345.jpg|Periwinkle plush toy Periwinkle-2.jpg PeriwinkleandPlum.png|Periwinkle and Plum hugging. Periwinkle.PNG|Periwinkle Periwinkle The Magician.PNG|Periwinkle The Magician Periwinkle Magic Tricks.PNG|Periwinkle Magic Tricks Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Males Category:Animals